Sakura Haruno's Diary
by Lalaranya
Summary: I'm an orphan, abandoned at birth. Wanted for the actions of my parents. Feared by more. My name is Sakura Haruno, I have been wronged. Things have happened, I have been scarred. I am Sakura Haruno, sixteen year old girl, who is Waiting for Death.
1. Waiting for Death

**Okay, this is a new idea for me, so if you like it let me know and I'll carry on with it. No feedback = no more, because I really have no idea if anyone will like this **

**Enjoy ****J**

**Entry 1 – Sakura Haruno – May 6th**

Pain…..it was everywhere….it completely surrounded me. I screamed, not seeing where I was, not paying attention to anything but the pain. It was unlike anything I had ever felt. I had dealt with burns, gashes that have left scars, broken bones but this…this was worse than any of it. No matter how bad I ran from it, it was always there. Consuming everything, taking over from the inside out. It burns, cuts, slashes, bruises and abuses, mentally and physically destroying everything.

And right now? Now it seemed like nothing could stop it.

My name is Sakura Haruno.

I'm an orphan, abandoned at birth.

Wanted by many for the actions of my parents.

Feared by many more.

I've been running all my life…nevertheless.

I'm stronger than ANBU, and can be as bad as the Akatsuki.

Because I've also been fighting all my life.

But now…now, it seems mankind has finally found the one thing that can take me down.

A mixture of poisons, heartbreak and physical pain, all mixed into one lethal weapon.

Zaku Abumi.

My name is Sakura Haruno, and I have been wronged.

I represent all the abuse a woman can get, all the heartbreak.

I represent all the children killed because of their parents.

I represent all the criminals out there, who are truly innocent, but have been misled.

But soon…soon hopefully the pain will end.

Hopefully, life itself will end.

For me anyway.

My name is Sakura Haruno, sixteen year old girl, who is waiting for death.

**~*S*H*D*-*W*F*D*~**

It's a few hours later now, since I wrote that first entry. The pain seems to have subsided a bit, as long as I move little, and don't think about….

But now I'm safe. For a while. I've run to an abandoned underground hideout, one used by the Akatsuki years ago. I shouldn't be found for a while.

I'm tired now, but the people after me won't stop until they find me, won't give me a chance to rest, let alone sleep.

But I guess I'm used to that by now.

The sleepless nights spent running, the books I have to leave, the small bag with only a change of clothes and some food, all of it is all that I know.

I bet you're probably wondering what happened right? Well you'll have to figure that out for yourself. Because this is risky enough….if it gets into the wrong hands? My life really will be over.

And I don't want it to be.

I know I said I did before…..but only because the only life I know is one of pain and suffering.

The death I'm waiting for…is the death of the painful life, and hopefully a birth of a better one.

But that's too much to ask for. Obviously, if I was born to parents who didn't want me, taken into an abusive home, and have had to spend my life running, the good life can't be for me. Not after all I've been through.

I made the mistake of thinking that it could be for me, once before.

I'm not going down that road again….

…

And there I go thinking about it again, thinking about _him_.

Zaku.

It hurts to even write his name, let alone utter it.

He gave me everything I could've wanted; a place to stay, food to eat, a community behind me…someone to love, and who could love me.

But it was all fake. All so he could get me to agree to do anything with him, take me away, poison me, destroy me with whatever jutsu it was that he had…not that I can do anything now. I couldn't do anything then either, other than run.

He turned himself into the one person I couldn't harm.

But not now.

Now? Now I'm ready for revenge.

I've been on the run for four months now, since the New Year's Eve party where he put his plan in action.

That evil backstabbing, two-timing, lying little bastard.

At least that's another mistake I'll never make again.

…

I can feel something…they're coming closer.

I've got to run again.

**So, don't forget, REVIEW :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know I should've done more, and I'll hopefully have another chapter up in the next week.**

**My excuses are – school has been insane, as has the social life. Plus, for this fic especially, I'm the kind of author who has to be in the mood to write things. The first chapter was purely written because I was feeling kind of out of it, and perfect for that kind of story. Today was kind of the same. **

**If you have any ideas of what can happen in the story, please, let me know. As it is, I have a vague idea of what I want to do with this, but as I said, the first chapter was written for the sake of it, and posted months after, because I got bored.**

**~*S*H*D*-*W*F*D*~**

It's been a few days now, since the last entry. I'm not really sure what time it is anymore, I just know it's late. Or really early.

Since then, I've had to run a bit more. They hadn't caught up or found me, but too many people walk by. Don't wanna risk being caught out or anything, and pink hair is a little bit hard to hide.

Now is the first time I've let myself relax, if even slightly, for a while now. I'm in a random bed and breakfast – pretty old, shabby, but cheap. Perfect for quickly refreshing myself. Don't wanna stick out or anything.

I closed the thick curtains a few hours ago – I think – just as it was getting dark. That way I could turn the light on without the paranoia of being seen.

Don't get me wrong. I'm not going all out, pampering, being who I once was, relaxing.

No, that won't happen for a long time – if ever.

But for now, I'm purely….letting my guard down for a while. I'm not an idiot. I know what could happen. But for now, I know I'm at least slightly safe.

I checked out the surroundings before checking in, and there are no signs of any of Them around. And this area has police all over it.

So nothing major should happen.

Supposedly.

Although, a few hours ago, I thought I maybe heard the extremely high pitch of one of Kin's bells, but there was no pain.

Nonetheless, relaxing is not an option.

...

Looking back through this diary, old feelings start to resurface.

Reading back on the good times Team Seven created, without even realising it. None of them ever realised what had happened to me – except maybe Kakashi. That was the one time I had to relax. I don't regret it, no, but sometimes I do still wonder why I did it.

Oh well. The past is the past, it cannot be changed.

...

I lied. There is one reason I regret it.

The chunin exams where were I met…Him.

Damnit Sakura, it's just a name.

Zaku.

The lying little

No.

If only I were outside. I would be training right now, somewhere.

Admittedly, I could go now, but I shan't risk anyone else staying here seeing me.

….

Every now and then, when the wind picks up, I can almost swear down that I hear some bells. But I'm not quite sure.

Next time I'll listen out specifically.

Just to be sure.

...

There it was.

I definitely heard something that time, although what, is hard to distin-

...

...

...

**~*S*H*D*-*W*F*D*~**

**So, sorry about the shortness, thank you for reading, please tell me if you have an idea for this fic, and I hope I can get another chapter up soon.**

**Review please :) **


End file.
